Mirumo De Pon! Human Fairies?
by andreadepon27
Summary: A girl named Ashina appeared and made sparkle rain. It was all the Warumo Gang's fault, so the fairies transformed into humans. Even humans can see them! What are we going to do now! Maybe they're gonna practice the human way of living!
1. Legend

Zzzz…

Zzzz…

Zzzzzzz…

POP

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mirumo De Pon. I am just a fan of Mirumo de Pon. I hope you read this disclaimer. 

Mirumo De Pon! Human Fairies!?

Episode 1: Legend

Kaede: Mirumo!

_Mirumo, in normal form, flies to Kaede's shoulder._

Mirumo: I'm here, Kaede!

Kaede: Great! Let's go to school!

_Kaede ran to the school. She saw Yuuki._

Kaede: Yuuki-kun!

Rirumu: Mirumo-sama!

Mirumo: Hmph.

_Rirumu flew at Mirumo._

Rirumu: Hello, Mirumo-sama!

Mirumo: What's your excuse, Rirumu?

Rirumu: I'm sorry, Mirumo-sama, for making that monster _obento_…

Mirumo: Hmm… reminds me of Kumo!cho!

Kaede: Mirumo!

_Kaede ran to the store to buy Kumo!cho._

Kaede: Here.

_Kaede gives Mirumo Kumo!cho._

Mirumo: _Itadakimasu!_

Kaede: Yuuki-kun…

Yuuki: Yes?

Kaede: Can we go to school together?

Yuuki: Okay.

Rirumu: I also agree, Kaede-sama!

Kaede: Okay.

_Azumi was dashing to Yuuki. Azumi kicked Kaede's head and she falls over. Azumi clinged at Yuuki's hand._

Azumi: Yuuki-kun!!

Yuuki: H—Hidaka-san…

_Kaede gets up and,_

Kaede: Hidaka-san, why did you do that?

Azumi: You are stealing away my Yuuki-kun!

Kaede: Hey! He's mine!

Azumi: No!!

_Kaede and Azumi's eyes light, then Kaoru arrives._

Kaoru: Hello, guys!

_More girls are rushing to Kaoru._

Kaoru: Help!!

_Murumo is following Kaoru._

Murumo: Kaoru-sama…

_Kaede then shakes her head._

Kaede: Yuuki-kun, let's go.

Yuuki: Yeah, I think it's more confusing when we are just chatting and fighting here. Sweat drop

_Kaede and Yuuki went together. Azumi was hitting Yashichi with her hand. Few hours later,_

Mirumo: I got to go to Muglox World.

Kaede: But…

Mirumo: There's some important business. I have to go.

Kaede: Mirumo!

Mirumo: Kaede… the Warumo Gang's causing trouble again…

Kaede: Let me join!

Mirumo: No need, Kaede!

Kaede: But…!

Mirumo: Kaede, no more buts!

Kaede: Sorry, Mirumo.

Mirumo: I got to go.

_Mirumo enters at his mug. Soon, he arrives at Muglox World._

Mirumo: …

Rirumu: Mirumo-sama!

Mirumo: Rirumu, what's happening?

Rirumu: Murumo-sama is using his antenna beam to defeat the Warumo Gang. He needs your help!

Mirumo: Antenna beam is not enough. I gotta help him! Rirumu, come with me!

_Mirumo and Rirumu rushed at Murumo and Yashichi._

Mirumo: What's up?

Murumo: Mirumo-onee-sama, I need help!!

Mirumo: Okay, okay, I'm helping!

Yashichi: They must have a magic force field, because when I throw shuriken at them, it's no use! It looks like there's force field!

Rirumu: We must defeat them, Mirumo-sama!

Mirumo: Yes!

_But they escaped, and then someone called Ashina appeared._

Ashina: I think being human is more powerful than fairy.

Mirumo: What!?

Ashina: The Warumo Gang wanted to foil you guys, and I was called… I was very kind, but I have the power to transform fairies to humans.

Mirumo: W—what!?

Ashina: Their orders. I shall do this.

_Ashina disappeared and it's raining of sparkle in Muglox World. Every sparkle that touches Muglox can turn them into humans! Soon, they disappeared. Few hours later, at Kaede's house,_

Kaede: Mirumo's so late! He's taking too much time!

_Mirumo appeared… in human form!_

Kaede: Who are you?!

Mirumo: I'm Mirumo!

_Kaede was shocked._

Kaede: Mirumo… how can they do this to you?

Mirumo: Sparkle rain… Ashina… Warumo Gang…

Kaede: Sparkle rain? Ashina? Warumo Gang?

Mirumo: Right! Warumo Gang did all of this!! Echo

_Kaede was worried. Soon, Kaede's mother appeared._

Kaede's mother: Oh, hello Kaede!

Kaede: Mama! Hello.

Kaede's mother: What did you brought here?

Kaede: What?

Kaede's mother: I saw a boy with a funny costume.

_Kaede was shocked._

Kaede: (Now humans can see them!)

_Few hours later_

Kaede: Oh no!

Mirumo: What do you mean: oh no?

Kaede: Mirumo, everyone can see you!

Mirumo: What?!

Kaede: Yes, it's true! What shall we do now?

Mirumo: So… it's true. Ashina transformed us.

End of Episode 1


	2. Practicing of Living

Hmm…

Hmm…

Hmmph!

Grryaaaa!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mirumo De Pon. I am just a fan of Mirumo de Pon. I hope you read this disclaimer. 

Mirumo De Pon! Human Fairies!?

Episode 2: Practicing the Human Way of Living!

Mirumo: Yaaaa!!

_Mirumo freaked out. Mirumo then lies at Kaede's bed._

Mirumo: There are lots of disadvantages when we're humans!

Kaede: What kind of disadvantages?

_Kaede went closer to Mirumo._

Mirumo: Everybody can see us, we are going to practice how they live, we are going to practice how to write the human way, and most of all… sweets are smaller than us!!

Kaede: Sweat drop

_Kaede then faces back._

Kaede: Is that a disadvantage?

Mirumo: Of course!

Kaede: Mirumo… I guess…

_Kaede stops._

Kaede: I guess you are going to practice how we live.

Mirumo: No way!!

Kaede: I am going to teach you! When you became Muglox again, you can switch back to your real living!

Mirumo: I guess you're right.

Kaede: Alright! First objective: we have to go to school.

_Mirumo's eyes widened._

Mirumo: Does it mean… I'm going to pretend as a transfer student?

Kaede: Of course!

Mirumo: Okay! I'll do it. I have to live the human way.

_Same hour as Yuuki,_

Rirumu: Aaah!! Yuuki-sama, look at me!

Yuuki: Hmm… you have to change.

Rirumu: Waaah!! Cries louder

Yuuki: Stop crying.

Rirumu: Waah… Sobbing

Yuuki: Come on…

_Same hour as Azumi,_

Azumi: You're big! I don't need to flush you in the toilet or hit you with a normal ball.

Yashichi: That's right!

Azumi: But, I can hit you at the head with a tennis racket!

_Azumi hits Yashichi with a tennis racket._

_Same hour as Kaoru,_

Murumo: Kaoru-sama…

Kaoru: Cheer up! You live in the human world…

Murumo: Marshmallows are smaller than me! Cries

_Back at Kaede_

Kaede: I already informed our sensei about you. So all we need is dress coding. You need to take off the hat.

Mirumo: It's included in my hair!

Kaede: But,

_Kaede pulls Mirumo's very top and it's removed! The hair's left._

Kaede: See? Look at yourself.

_Mirumo looks at himself in the mirror._

Mirumo: Sounds you're right. But—I am going to eat chocolate everyday!

Kaede: Humans don't do that everyday. They mostly eat rice.

Mirumo: WHAT?!

Kaede: Ehh…

_The next day_

Sensei: We are going to introduce _four _transfer students.

Kaede: (Four!? Right! It's Mirumo, Rirumu, Murumo and Yashichi!)

Sensei: They have weird names, anyway. Here they are!

_The door opens and Mirumo, Rirumu, Yashichi and Murumo appear in human form!_

Sensei: Introduce yourselves.

Mirumo: My name is Mirumo! Yoroshiku!

Rirumu: I am Rirumu! Yoroshiku!

Yashichi: My name is Yashichi, yoroshiku.

Murumo: I'm Murumo!

Sensei: Now, take a seat.

Mirumo, Rirumu, Yashichi and Murumo: Yes!

_Mirumo sits next to Kaede, Rirumu sits next to Yuuki, Yashichi sits next to Azumi, and Murumo sit next to Kaoru._

Sensei: Alright, we're going to start class!

_Few hours later_

Mirumo: Hey… we are going to practice how to write, eh?

Kaede: Of course! You are going to study to read.

Mirumo: Okay.

Kaede: I'm going to tutor you when we go home!

_When Kaede and Mirumo goes home,_

Kaede: I'm home!

Mirumo: Being in Kaede's school is very tiring.

_Mirumo goes to Kaede's room and lies at her bed._

Kaede: Alright, I'll teach you how to read and write!

Mirumo: Okay!

_Few hours later,_

Kaede: Where are you going to sleep?

Mirumo: Now that's the problem! Mirumo De Pon!

_There's a bed in the floor._

Kaede: Good! You can sleep here! You don't need the old way, ahem—the little blanket.

Mirumo: Okay.

_The next day,_

Kaede: Alright. Let's start for the greeting. We have to be polite.

_Mirumo stops._

Mirumo: Okay…

_Kaede sees Yuuki walking._

Kaede: Ohaiyo!

Yuuki: Hi, Kaede.

Kaede: Hello, Yuuki-kun, how's Rirumu-chan?

Rirumu: Just fine, Kaede-sama!

_Kaede smiled. Like the other day, Azumi kicks Kaede in the head. She clings at Yuuki's arm._

Azumi: Yuuki-kun!!

Kaede: Arrgghh!! Hidaka-san!

Azumi: What are you trying to do, huh?!

Kaede: Well, I just went here first!

Mirumo: Well… I'm going to eat Kumo!cho!

_Mirumo runs at the store._

Shopkeeper: Hello!

Mirumo: I would like to buy—(Kaede says I should eat Kumo!cho sometimes. It's abnormal for humans to do that.) …um, Kumo!cho!

Shopkeeper: How many?

Mirumo: One is fine for me. Not too small, but the right size. Maybe medium size!

Shopkeeper: Okay! That would be 10 Yen.

Mirumo: Okay!

_Mirumo gets 10 Yen from his pocket. He buys the Kumo!cho._

Shopkeeper: Thank you!

_Mirumo runs at Kaede._

Mirumo: I already bought Kumo!cho.

Kaede: Good! You are improving! Next time, you do that thing again. Don't waste my allowance.

Mirumo: Of course I have my own allowance!

Rirumu: Can we get going?

_Few hours later_

Rirumu: Wow… mmm… I should make more obento for Mirumo-sama!  
Mirumo: No… it's okay for me… R—Rirumu,

Rirumu: Of course I wanted to make more obento for you!

Mirumo: N—No need…

Rirumu: Mmm!! Obento will be more delicious with magic!

Mirumo: N—N—No!

Rirumu: Hehehe!

_Lunch ends._

Kaede: Mirumo, let's go.

Mirumo: I'm coming!

Rirumu: (Mirumo-sama was practicing his living the human way, eh?)

_Few hours later_

Kaede: I'm home!

Kaede's mom: Hello, Kaede.

Kaede: Mama, what's dinner for today?

Kaede's mom: Mmm… Mirumo, do you like something?

Mirumo: Anything! I like anything!

Kaede: Mirumo likes anything. He wanted more foods.

Mirumo: Hehehe… like that.

_At Kaede's room,_

Kaede: Mirumo, you ate a lot! So, for the next day, you have to prepare.

Mirumo: Of course I do!

Kaede: Now, let's get focused at writing and reading!

Mirumo: Okay!

_The next day, at school,_

Mirumo: (Alright, it's seatwork. I'll write: Tornado was formed by mixing hot air and cold air.) Sensei, I'm done!

_Mirumo walks at sensei and then passes his work._

Sensei: You may take your seat.

Mirumo: I guess I did right!

_Mirumo takes his seat._

Mirumo: …

Kaede: Did you make it right?

Mirumo: I think so. I wrote… I mean—nothing!

_Kaede looks at Mirumo. The bell rings and Etsumi goes near Kaede._

Etsumi: He's a kind and funny guy.

Kaede: Yeah. But Etsumi, sometimes, he's selfish.

Etsumi: Hmm…

_At lunch time,_

Mirumo: This chocolate is mine! Why should I give you?

_Kaede rushes at Mirumo. Etsumi follows her._

Kaede: Mirumo! You're being selfish! You must be kind. Share them some chocolate.

Mirumo: No! Never!

Etsumi: Sounds like you're right, Kaede.

Kaede: Mirumo!

_At Kaede's house,_

Kaede: I'm home!

Kaede's mom: How's school?

Kaede: Well, Mirumo released his selfishness.

Kaede's mom: Mirumo, that's bad.

Mirumo: Arrghh!! I didn't know everyone will be angry at me!

Kaede: We're not angry. We're concerned.

Mirumo: Well… I'm sorry.

Kaede: Okay. Good job. You have to say sorry to your classmates!

_Mirumo goes at Kaede's room._

Mirumo: Sigh… what shall I do?

Kaede: Mirumo, don't give up.

Mirumo: I'll try everything.

Kaede: Promise?

Mirumo: Promise!

End of Episode 2


End file.
